1978
1978 (MCMLXXVIII) was a common year starting on Sunday of the Gregorian calendar. January *January 3: Bee Gees Gold is certified gold in the US *January 3: Saturday Night Fever is certified platinum in the US *January 10: Bee Gees are nominated for two Golden Globes: Best Score (for Saturday Night Fever) and Best Song (for "How Deep Is Your Love") *January 25: Andy Gibb's daughter Peta is born *January 26: The single "Stayin' Alive" is certified gold in the US February *February 1: ''Saturday Night Fever enters the Japanese charts *February 4: "Stayin' Alive" reaches No. 1 in the US *February 4: "Stayin' Alive" enters the UK charts *February 4: "Night Fever" enters the US charts *February 11: "Stayin' ALive reaches No. 1 in Canada *February 16: The single "Love Is Thicker Than Water" is certified gold in the US *February 25: Four Gibb songs are on the top of the Canadian charts: "Stayin' Alive" at No. 1, "Emotion" at No. 2, "Love Is Thicker Than Water" at No. 3 and "Night Fever" at No. 4 *February 27: The single "Night Fever" is certified in the US March *March 4: Five Gibb songs are on the US Top Ten: "Love Is Thicker Than Water" at No. 1, "Stayin' Alive" at No. 2, "Emotion" at No. 4, "Night Fever" at No. 5, and "How Deep Is Your Love" at No. 10 *March 4: "Stayin' Alive", "Emotion", "Night Fever", and "Love Is Thicker Than Water" respectively keep their spots on the Canadian top four. *March 11: Saturday Night Fever enters the UK charts *March 13: The single "Stayin' Alive" is certified platinum in the US *March 18: "Night Fever" reaches No. 1 in the US *March 22: Saturday Night Fever makes its UK premiere in London *March 25: "Night Fever" reaches No. 1 in Canada April *April 5: The album Here At Last is certified gold in the US *April 8: "Stayin' Alive" reaches No. 1 in Australia *April 15: "Night Fever" enters the UK charts *April 28: "Stayin' Alive" reaches No. 1 in South Africa *April 29: "Night Fever" reaches No. 1 in the UK *April 29: "If I Can't Have You" reaches No. 1 in Canada May *May 1: "Night Fever" is certified gold in the UK *May 2: "Night Fever" is certified platinum in the US *May 6: Bee Gees announce that they will be participating in the Music For UNICEF concert *May 12: Bee Gees receive two Ivor Novello awards for "How Deep Is Your Love" *May 13: "If I Can't Have You" reaches No. 1 in the US *May 19: The single "Shadow Dancing" is certified gold in the US *May 28: Andy Gibb performs in Richmond, Virginia June *June 17: "Shadow Dancing" reaches No. 1 in the US *June 17: "Shadow Dancing" is certified gold in the US July *July 12: The single "Shadow Dancing" is certified platinum in the US *July 18: Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band premieres in Los Angeles August *August 4: The album Flowing Rivers is certified platinum in the US *August 12: "Grease" reaches No. 1 in Canada *August 15: The "An Everlasting Love" is certified gold in the US *August 26: "Grease" reaches No. 1 in the US September *September 6: Bee Gees are interviewed on The Merv Griffin Show on CBS October *October 6: "Too Much Heaven" enters the French charts November *November 1: The single "Too Much Heaven" is certified silver in the UK *November 18: "Too Much Heaven" enters the US charts *November 21: The album Sesame Street Fever is certified gold in the US *November 22: The single "Too Much Heaven is certified gold in the US *November 25: "Too Much Heaven" enters the UK charts December *December 23: Bee Gees and Andy Gibb together receive five Billboard Music awards Category:Years